Wammy's Boys' Disneyland Adventure
by The Ryanne
Summary: L takes Mello, Matt, Near, and Beyond Birthday to Disneyland. Why?: In an attempt to try to make them "normal" and "not crazy." Like that'll work. Rated T for language. Lots of it in some chapters, little bits of it in others.
1. Intro

Wammy's House's Disneyland Adventure

_Author's Note: First of all, please review when you finish reading this chapter/story (yeah, I'm putting it on the top of the story instead of the bottom. Bam!) and tell me why you think it sucks and how I can fix it. Actually, read the next chapter before you review, or it just might not work too well...Also, I'm new, so constructive criticism will be loved. Trust me. AND, yes, this story has some strong language, but not enough to (in my opinion) make it rated M, so, if ya don't like strong language, then just don't read this one. Simple enough ^.^_

_ I do not own Death Note. Or even a Death Note. But I do own an L plushy, because I'm just that epic. yeah, I know, you wish you were me._

* * *

><p>All the dates and everything are mixed up, and it's not possible for the original story, but I still thought it would be cute to write.<p>

Near reached for the phone. He answered, but didn't say anything, instead waiting for the person on the other end to speak first.

"_**NEAR!**__ You son of a bitch! Why don't you ever say __**anything**__ when you answer the phone!"_

Near silently waited for the older boy's tantrum to end.

"_Da fuck, Near! Whatever, anyways, let's just get this over with. Out of the goodness of my heart, I'm offering for you to come down to America and live with Matt and I, and help with the Kira investigation, 'nd shit."_

"_Out of the goodness of your heart? The fuck, Mello, you're only offering because I said you had invite him to come, or I would leave!" _This was a different voice, clearly not speaking directly into the phone, but somewhere nearby in the same room as Mello, yelling at him. Near probably wasn't supposed to be able to hear it, but he had good hearing.

"_Fine! Just get the fuck out of this, Matt!"_

"_You want me to threaten to leave again?"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Love you, Mello."_

"_Love you, too, you asshole."_

Near cleared his throat, feeling awkward about hearing this conversation. Mello finally remembered Near was on the other line.

"_Um, I was just, um, talking to the pet gold fish we have, um, I love you Goldie, even if Matt was the one that wanted you, not me…."_

"_Hey! Don't talk to Goldie like that! He's part of our family!"_

"_So, you gonna come down here, or what?" _Mello repeated the offer to Near.

Near knew exactly where Mello was. And he knew why. It was the place where Matt and Mello had wonderful memories, and Near had horrific ones. He paled. Los Angeles.


	2. Ryuzaki's News

**Chapter 1**

_Author's Note: Yes, this is the first real chapter. Yaysness! I made Beyond a little short tempered..._

_Also: I still don't own Death Note. Or any of these characters. Surprising, huh?_

* * *

><p>*A few years earlier*<p>

L walked up to Wammy's. Only four of the kids would recognize him, and they did the moment they saw his car pull up.

Eight year old Mello pulled Matt, his best friend, behind him, down the halls of Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children. "Ryuzaki's here! Ryuzaki's here!" He screamed the whole way there. He knew better than to call the detective "L" in a house where they were raising geniuses to be the next L: It would get them too excited, and as is only four of the orphans had ever met him.

L opened the door just in time to have Mello pounced on him at full speed. The blond giggled, snuggling closer to his idol. Matt wrapped one arm around L's leg in a half-hearted (if not less) hug, still having his goggle-clad eyes glued on the screen of his Game Boy, and using his free hand to hold it and keep playing his game. L was holding Mello up, and the small boy tried saying a million things a minute, going from how much he had missed L, to how excited he was that he was here for a visit, to how much he loved chocolate. Matt instinctively reached into one of his deep pockets and grabbed Mello a chocolate bar at the mention of the "C-Word." Mello took it happily, slowly licking it while still in L's arms.

At that moment, L felt something at his feet. He looked down, and noticed a cloud of white was sitting on them, hugging the raven's ankles.

"Hello, Near. How have you been?"

"Umg," he grumbled into L's legs. L shifted Mello so he was only using one arm to support him, and used the other to pick up the white-haired six year old.

"I have good news and bad news for you three," L started.

"Bad news first," Matt mumbled, still concentrating on his game.

"I'm not going to be here for long. In fact, I'm leaving in less than an hour…." As he said that Mello, Near, and even reclusive Matt's faces fell.

"Well, what's the good news, at least?" Matt asked.

"You'll be leaving, too." All three boys became confused at this point.

"Wait, L, are you adopting us?" Mello's face was full of hope, but it fell again as L laughed and shook his head.

"You all know I'm not in a position to do that. But, even better, I'm taking all three of you to Disneyland! And not just one of the Disneylands, but the original one, in California!"

Mello made a high-pitched squealing noise in the back of his throat as he screamed while trying to hold his lips closed. Near stared in awe at L, and Matt even pulled his gaze from his game to stare in shock.

L placed the boys in his arms onto the floor, and he stood back up, hunching over in his usual position.

"That means you, too, B, you need to get out of this place for a few days." As L spoke the words, Beyond Birthday calmly slipped out of the shadows, his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh, it's so creepy when he does that! And since when did this room have the proper lighting for shadows that deep?" Mello whined. Beyond just smirked.

"I think it's kinda cool. B, man, ya gotta teach me how to do that," Matt said without taking his eyes off his now resumed game.

"For a group of geniuses, you seem to have all skipped over a very important question: Why the hell are you taking us to Disneyland, Ryuzaki?"

"Backup, don't curse in front of the children. It might be age-appropriate for a fifteen year old like yourself, but they're just kids."

"I ain't no little kid. Anyways, saying that isn't going to help, B's been cursing since he left his momma's womb after barley finishing the cycle of being a fetus after his father's sperm clung onto one of his momma's eggs," Mello accused.

"We're learning about the human birthing cycle in science at the moment," Matt explained, trying to cover for his friend's bizarre choice of words.

"DON'T CALL ME BACKUP! My name is Beyond Birthday, or BB, or just 'B' if you're too lazy to repeat the extra B! Or am I still just a backup plan to you? Not even human enough to have a name, but only a rank! This is why A killed himself!"

"I'm sorry, Beyond, and I'm sorry about A, too. I know he was your friend…."

"No, Ryuzaki, he was more than my friend: HE WAS A HUMAN! No human should have been treated the way you treated A and I."

"I'm sorry again, Beyond, now, can we go to Disneyland? It might cheer you up."

"No, A was the one that needed to be cheered up, but it's too late now, isn't it?"

"Um, actually, B, aren't you kinda locked up here in Wammy's? Not allowed to leave, or escape, or anything? Think of this as your jail break, you get to be freed, and get to act as you wish in Disneyland. It's all just open game," Matt said, still not looking up from his Game Boy. L shot him a glance that screamed _"Why did you tell him this!"_

"Hmm, it **is** the happiest place on Earth, or so they say….I just might test that slogan for myself…." B then left to go get ready for the trip.

"Now, ya see, you can't tell me that wasn't creepy," Mello continued his earlier rant.

"Mello, Matt, Near, just go get packed….And try not to bring any weapons, Mello, we have enough on our hands with B." And with that, everyone left to go get ready. Even B, who's "getting ready" agenda included plotting world destruction. Or, in better terms, planning what to do in Disneyland….


	3. A Cracktastic Plane Ride

Author's Note (I misspelled Author like, four times O.O I suck at spelling, so sorry for any misstakes): Okay, I mentioned it somewhere, but, no, this isn't cannon. But I think I ment to put it in an author's note, and messed up and didn't, but am too lazy to fix it. I'm sure you'll live (please don't die. It would make me very sad ). Okay, this chapter is kinda crack-ish. And by kinda, I mean extreamly. I wrote it while I was sick (again, for the second time in the past two weeks. I swear, I'm sick more than I'm healthy -.-), so I wasn't getting much oxygen to my brain. If you skip this chapter, then I promise I won't be offended, because I don't even really get it. But I will tell you that I now love young Mello, because he's crazy. Oh, and I'm going to forever call Beyond "fluffy." Why? Why not? How did I even come up with this? I don't even know. This is a long note...But not a Death Note! (XD I'm so lame, you know you love it)

Importantness: I don't own any of the characters, or Death Note itself, or an airplane, or a pony. Though I really wish I owned all of those. Except the pony. I'm terrified of horses. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"ZO MY GOD I'M ON A PLANE!" Mello screamed.<p>

"Calm down, Mz," Matt said, putting a gloved hand on the blonde's head, "you've been on a plane before."

"YEAH BUT LOOK! WINDOW WINDOW WINDOW WINDOW!" Mello was bouncing on his seat. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever, you know I could have produced the same images you're seeing through that window on my computer?" Mello glared at him for the suggestion.

"L, what would you do if one of the windows on the plane cracked, and the air pressure killed us all?" Near turned his big, childish eyes to L.

"Well, seeing as you said that we were all killed, and I can't do much when I'm dead, I probably wouldn't do anything."

"What about if a bird flies into one of the engines, and so it stops working, and we crash and all die?"

"Once again, I can't do much from the position of being dead."

"But what if-" He was cut short by L stuffing a lollipop into his small mouth. Near wasn't much for sweets, but he sucked on it happily, considering it a gift from L.

"WAAH! I'm a birdie!" Mello screamed, making arms like wings and 'vroom' sounds.

"….The only reason you're able to stay about ground is because of the plane, not you. And birds don't vroom, you should know that."

"SHUDDUP MATTIE, I'M A BIRD, VROOM!" Mello squirmed in his chair, still bouncing and pretending to have wings.

"Uh, Matt-kun, what is wrong with Mello-kun? I've seen him act strange, but this is a new one…." L asked from the row behind them.

"Oh, yeah, he might have stolen some of your lollipops. I could fix this sugar-rush, of course, but he's more fun like this."

"What," L asked, wide-eyed. "You could fix this, but you _won't_? And he stole one of my lollipops? My trust in Rodger to raise you properly has dropped by 12.9 percent."

"First of all, just look at him," Matt waved a small hand at the bouncing blonde, "he's hilarious! Next, he might have had more than one lollipop. Like, say, well, how would you react to twelve? And, was your faith in Rodger ever very high to begin with."

L brushed off the boy's comments. He turned to face Near, who was staring at him with the lollipop still in his mouth. Mello turned around, watching him.

"Near, you're getting' just plain creepy! Just stare at him, won't ya, just _sttttaaaarrrre_. Oh, wait, is he still breathing? MATT!, is Near still breathing because he looks kind of dead….YES I AM NOW THE SMARTEST KID IN WAMMY'S!" Near shifted his glace to Mello. "WAH! He lives! Dang it! You're still creepy! Just like Beyond! Oh, shoot," Mello said, ignoring the finger gun Matt was making while mouthing 'bang,' " where is that little fluff ball of fluffyness?"

"Okay, Mells, did you just call Beyond 'fluffy?' Man I love it when you're hyper! And that's a good question, where _is_ Beyond?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

L and Mello's eyes widened, and Near just kept on staring at L.

"I suggest we go find B-kun, before he does something incredibly stupid," L stated, slowly getting up from his crouched position and walking down the aisle in search for the boy.

"Hey, Near, man, let's get rid of that creepy attitude, eh boy?" Matt said as if talking to a dog, and pulled the lollipop out of Near's mouth. Near gasped for air and curled into a ball.

"What do you think he's doing?" Mello asked, taking a momentary break from his sugar-rush.

"If aliens reproduced by eating their intestines, I'm sure it would look like that," Matt stated simply.

"How _do_ aliens reproduce?" Mello was in complete awe.

"By eating their own intestines, duh!"

"So there's gonna be a mini-Near running around? EW! I can barley put up with one!"

"That's not even the worse part. No, see, then Near and mini-Near are gonna try to take over the world."

Mello screamed.

L walked up to the cockpit, avoiding stewardesses who tried to direct him away. He opened the door, and found Beyond in the pilot's chair.

"Oh, hey L, what's up? Besides this plane of course, which I'm flying perfectly, thank you very much for noticing."

"B, you know better than to hijack a plane. Come on, go get the pilot, and the co-pilot, and bring them back."

"Fine," Beyond said, getting out of the chair. The plane suddenly dipped and L grabbed for the wheel.

"I'll drive this thing until you get back. Try to hurry, B-kun."

Beyond Birthday left, walking back to where the other boys sat.

"FLUFFY!" Mello screeched, grabbing onto his legs.

"Matt, get him off me," B said, looking disgusted at the young blond clinging to him.

"Come on Mells, he'll hurt you. You can go attack Near, though."

"NO! He's making a mini-Near! WAHH!"

"Wait, Near's having a baby? Now how did _that_ happen?" Beyond asked.

"By eating his own intestines, of course," Matt said with a slight nod.

"Um, okay, whatever you say Mattie-boy." Beyond poked Near, then, when he didn't get a response, proceeded to pick the frail boy up under his arms.

"Mhmgb," Near mumbled, half-asleep. Beyond stared at him for a moment. "Where's Ryuzaki?" the albino finally asked.

"Oh, right, I was supposed to go find something. Be right back." And with that the raven-haired boy left.

"I told you he's creepy! I told you! I win! I'm so smart! I win the _woooorld_!"

The icon for people to get back into their seats and buckle-up flashed on.

"Ooooh, shiny light…." Mello stared at it.

"Sit down!" Matt instructed, fastening the seatbelt back on Near.

"Aww, why'd ya have to save the sheep? You know, if you let him get hurt, then I could be the smartest in Wammy's."

"You would also be killed by Ryuzaki."

"Umf, whateva," Mello said, jumping back into his own seat.

L and BB arrived back, and sat down on either side of Near (if L's crouching can count as sitting). The deal was L would watch Near and Beyond if Matt made sure Mello didn't do anything crazy. Matt was always trusted to take care of Mello, and, honestly, he didn't know why, considering that whenever Mello was doing something stupid the red-head just watched and laughed.

Before they knew it, they were entering the L.A. airport.

* * *

><p>Second Author's Note (why? Um, because I don't really have anything else to do but add this here, so I will): I know, it's crazy. Thank you for reading this even though it's insane! Now, review and tell me what sucks so that I can fix it! And I will! I promise! (I make too many promises...)<p>

Oh, and I know the plane ride there would take forever, and they have to switch planes and all, buuuut, um, yeah, let's pretend the begining of this chapter starts when they've been on the last plane they had to switch to, and they've been there for a while.


	4. The Amazing Arrival

**Chapter 3**

_Author's Note: I have not added a new chapter in so long! I'm so sorry! It's only been a few days off what I was trying for, though (I was going to try for once a week). Anywho, before you read this chapter, here are some things you should know: I am going to keep calling Beyond "Fluffy," but only from mello's perspective. Why? I don't know O.o Also, I feel like I was mean to Near in this chapter...Oops...I really don't hate him, I swear. And, yes, there is a cute moment with mello and near, but it was more in a brotherly way then a romantic way. I'm more MelloxMatt then MelloxNear, but you can see it however your little heart desires. I will write more in the author's note at the end, because i don't like having so much from me at the begining..._

_Important!: I still don't own Death Note. I own the author's note I made, though ^.^_

* * *

><p>As their plane can to a stop, Mello attempted to jump out of his seat. He would have succeeded, but Matt had pushed him down before he could get up all the way.<p>

"Geeze, Mells, wanna get yourself killed much?"

They slowly got up when the pilot came on the intercom and told everyone they could, and a line formed as people got off. Near tried filing into the line, but just got pushed back onto his seat. He gave up shortly after that, and L had to hold his hand and lead him out. Mello and Matt just shoved their way into the isle, and, lord knows how, Beyond just disappeared into it.

As they entered the airport, L did a head check, and noticed that there were three kids; a blond, a red-head, and what appeared to be an oversized snowball, but he assumed was Near. He was too in shock to even bother checking their faces, or even really look past the tops of their heads, because he knew he was missing the one that would cause the most trouble. As he thought about it, he realized that Mello would have been the one to cause the most trouble, because Beyond would never get caught, and that meant he didn't have to deal with the police, but, of course, it also meant that Beyond could do more damage. As he silently debated this in his head, he came to the conclusion that dealing with actual people was worse, so Beyond was less of a threat. Happy with this ending, he grabbed Near's hand and lead the rest of the boys through the airport.

"Where's B?" Near asked, looking at L curiously.

"I do not know, but I do know that if I find him then I'll probably catch him doing something illegal, and if I catch him doing something illegal, then, by not telling authorities, _I'm_ doing something illegal. And as a detective I do not want to deal with that. So, we shall wait for him to find us again, and then we will leave."

"You have some messed up morals, man," Matt stated, already engulfed in his Ds world.

"I-I think it might be important that we find B, in case he hurts someone," Near piped up, but when L simply glanced down at the small boy he added, "actually, never mind, it might not be a good idea," and stared back down at his feet. In this action, he finally realized that L wasn't wearing shoes, and his eyes grew wide as he asked "um, Ryuzaki, isn't that unsanitary? I mean, there must be millions of germs, and how did you get past security, and isn't that bad for the bottoms of your feet, and, wow, you're so pale, shouldn't you get a bit more sun?" L looked down at him and responded, "Fist of all, you're just as pale as I am, so I see nothing wrong with the shade of my skin. I got past security because I have an F.B.I. badge, which comes in handy, and the germs build up my immune system. I think I will be okay, but, if it makes you feels better, then I will go find some shoes later."

Mello nudged Matt. "I bet he doesn't even own a pair of shoes," the blond whispered.

"I heard that," L said, not looking back at them. Mello blushed and Matt went back to concentrating on his game.

After wandering around aimlessly for a while, Beyond appeared next to Mello. "Hey, kid," he said, making Mello jump a good two feet off the ground.

"Stop that! Wait, where did you come from? What did you do? Was it bad? Are the police after you?"

Beyond shook his head, but said "no, the police are not after me. They will be when they find _it_, though, so walk a bit faster."

Mello's eyes widened. "Fl-Fluffy? What did you _do_?"

"Shh, walking faster, walking fast," Beyond commanded, pushing Mello.

As they exited the airport, L grabbed his ancient-looking cell phone and dialed a number. He simply held the devise to his ear, mumbled one "yes, thank you," and a limo appeared. L got in, and the rest of the boys followed, slightly confused.

"Ryuzaki, how did you get a _limo_?" Matt asked.

"I have my ways," L replied, eyes never leaving the lollipop he had pulled out of his bag.

"I, can't, breathe!" Near gasped, rolling down a window, and lying on the floor.

"Is, is he okay?" Mello asked, poking the small child.

"Clausterphobic," Beyond observed. "It actually gives me a fairly good idea for something, thanks kid."

Near just rolled around on the floor. "Need, air, please!" he begged.

"You're getting air, otherwise you wouldn't be able to talk," L stated around his lollipop.

"Um, really, guys, I think we should help him, he doesn't look too good…."

"Yeah, if Mello's the one saying that the sheep needs help, then we should probably help the sheep," Matt suggested.

Mello slipped down from his seat to the floor next to Near and held his hand comfortingly. "It'll be okay, you're fine, nothing's going to happen," he tried. Near wrapped his small hands around Mello and buried his head into the older boy's shoulder.

"I told you Mello has a good side," Matt said to B, who gave him five dollars.

"I'm never betting against you again," the teen snarled.

"You two made a bet?" L asked, his black-rimmed eyes widening.

"Yeah," Beyond explained, "I bet him that Mello wouldn't do one nice thing to Near the entire trip. Looks like I lost even sooner than I had thought…." Matt just grinned.

Mello slowly rocked Near back-and-forth, and started singing "hush little Near don't say a word,

….Mello can't remember how the rest of this song goes….

But if you give him some time to think,

He'll just make up some random things to this tune,

Such as 'chocolate is amazing,'

And there's a part in the actual song about a mocking bird,

Oh and one verse about a ring," Mello continued, sticking to the exact tone of the song.

By the time Mello had stopped singing, the limo had stopped in front of an extremely fancy hotel. Mello seemed to escape his calm trance, and bounced up, causing Near to hit the floor and grumble about being unloved.

"OH MY GOD! ARE WE STAYING _HERE_? IS THIS WHERE WE'RE STAYING? WAHH, THIS IS SO COOL! I LOVE YOU RYUZAKI!" Mello screamed, jumping up and down until Beyond opened the door, causing Mello to fall onto the sidewalk, still screaming. B just rolled his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, man, you have too much money for your own good," Matt commented, pulling Near out of the limo. Even after they had gotten out, Near refused to let go of the red-head's hand.

"Hey, you do realize there's a hotel _in_ Disneyland, right? Because we could have stayed there," Beyond pointed out.

"We could have, but this one was more expensive, so I assume it's better."

As they walked up to the check-in, the lady at the front desk gave L a strange glace, before turning her gaze to Beyond. They were roughly the same age.

"Well hello," she said to the teenager, moving a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Beyond's eyes grew wide for a moment, then he grind and responded with "and hello yourself."

L nudged B, Matt winked at him, and Near and Mello just stared on with confused expressions on their faces.

L checked in, and as they were walking off, the girl called to Beyond. He turned around, and she said "so, I'll be seeing you around?"

"You know what room I'm in," Beyond replied, then winked and walked off.

"So, B, she's cute," Matt said.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't know."

"….how could you not notice?"

"I'm not into girls." Everyone stopped walking except B, who just kept going like nothing had just happened.

"What?" L asked, confused.

"Yeah, but, ya know, whatever."

"I think we should talk about this. As your guardian, I have a right to know your sexuality, not that liking guys is bad, or anyth-"

"I'm not into guys, either," Beyond interrupted him.

"….then what _do_ you like? Please say you're not into bestiality," Matt said what everyone else was thinking.

"Nope, I'm just not into people," the teenager said, getting onto the elevator. "Come on, before the doors close," he said, motioning for them to enter.

"Wait, if he's….then why….what about….Why was he talking to the girl like that?" Matt whispered to L.

"I don't want to know…." L replied.

* * *

><p><em>Second Author's Note: Well, wasn't that fun? Yeah, actually, this was my least favorite chapter because it sucks. I was going to add more, but I liked where I ended it more. BTW, if there's something you want to happen in the story, then tell me! I'll try to make it happen. But no promises. Oh, and, just so you know, I will not being doing any hard-core MelloxMatt, or MelloxNear, or MattxNear in this story, because <span>they're just kids<span>. So don't expect too much. Also, no, Beyond doesn't get together with the girl at the front desk, but there was a reason why I added that, so keep that in mind. And, I know, the clausterphobia thing with Near was mean, but that's actually happened to me, and I didn't want to feel like the only looser who's ever felt closterphobic in a limo. And sitting on the floor really didn't help that much...BUT, the whole realizing-L-doesn't-wear-shoes is my excuse for why Near doesn't wear shoes now, just so ya know._

_ So, I will try to update faster next time. Sorry my story sucks, but if you leave a review saying exactly why it sucks then I can fix it for ya ^.^ I like reviews ^.^ They make me happy ^.^_

_ Oh, one more thing (I talk wayy too much!), so, I was wondering which is better; crazy like the last chapter, or slightly more serious like this one. I want your opinion because I feel like the last one was more fun than this one (and it means you have to leave a review! Brew-haha!)_


	5. Meeting the New Neighbors

_Author's Note: On time! Woot! Happy? You'd better be -.- Anywho, here' chapter four (or five, if you count the intro, which I don't really...), and I have no idea why you've read this terrible thing so far as four chapters...and there's still a few left that I have to write before this thing's done! Anywho, this chapter was mostly written while half-asleep, so sorry about the terribleness, but if you've alread read three chpters (plus the intro) of this, then I'm sure you've realized how terrible it is in every chapter. Anywho, my spell-check went insane with this chapter, and I think it might still be mad at me ^.^' It usually hates me for my lack of spelling skills, but this chapter is even...well...it doesn't like the whole different languages things I threw out there...Can you tell I like different languages? If not, then you'll be able to by the end of this chapter! More in Second Author's Note when ya finish reading._

_SERIOUSLY: I STILL DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE. I also don't own "We Are Golden," by Mika, and I used, like, two sentences of that in here. I also don't own Mika, though I **really** wish I did, because he's Mika, and everybody loves Mika ^.^_

* * *

><p>They arrived at the door of their hotel room. It was on floor 13, and was room number 1314. Right across from room 1313.<p>

"Wow, only the thirteenth floor and yet room 1,314. That's about," Mello paused and thought for a moment, "about 100 rooms to each floor. That's a lot."

Beyond chuckled in a way that made Mello hide behind Matt (a shinigami chuckle, but how would they know that?). "13, like a B. 13 13, like BB." Mello's eyes widened.

"Fl-fluffy?" he whimpered, "I think this is a bad sign. Are you going to do something stupid?" Beyond didn't answer, just raised an eyebrow.

L opened the door to their room, and before even he could walk in, Mello shot past him and locked himself in the bathroom.

"I'll, er, go make sure he's not drowning himself," Matt said, following the blonde. He knocked on the bathroom door, hollering "Mello! Get your ass out here!"

"Bad word," Near complained quietly from across the room.

"_Who is it?"_

"Matt, you dumb ass."

"_Say the secret password."_

"Oh come on, you know it's my voice, just let me in."

"_Say iiiit."_

"Fine," Matt said, defeated, "Chocolate wants to have Mello's love children. Now let me in, you idiot!"

Mello slowly opened the door, then grabbed Matt by his shirt collar and dragged him in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Beyond watched, laughing in his shinigami way.

"Well, Near, B, you should start unpacking." As L was saying it, his hand was reaching for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Near asked, hugging a toy robot.

"I will be searching for a candy store if you need me. But I would prefer it if you didn't need me while I am at the candy store."

"Can I come with you?"

"No," L stated simply.

"Why?"

"You cannot come because candy store time is L's alone time. Look at what you kids are doing to me, I'm even talking in third person," L would have shouted, but he doesn't shout. It's just not what he does.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, I can take care of the boys," Beyond said with a sick smile.

"No, Near's in charge. Thank you very much for the offer, though."

"Good," Beyond said with a shrug, "they would have gotten the cops on me in a second anyways." L would have raised an eyebrow, but he doesn't have any. Eyebrows just aren't what he does.

"Well, with you in charge, I assume it's okay if I leave. See ya later, kid!," Beyond said after L had left.

"Uh," was all the younger boy could manage before the other had left the room. When the realization that he was all alone hit him, Near quickly fell onto his stomach on the floor. He sighed into the carpet, content to be on something solid and unwavering. It wasn't that he didn't have enough balance to walk, but it just seemed safer down on the floor.

He played with one of his robots while lost in thought, a small finger twirling in his hair absentmindedly. He looked up when he heard a scream and a crash from the bathroom, followed by Matt dragging a crying Mello out by holding his hand. When he stopped in front of Near, Mello refused to let go of his hand.

"What was that?" Near's large, child-like black eyes were trained on the redhead.

"Ehe, what's up, Near?" Matt said, scratching the back of his neck and looking at the floor. Mello had stopped crying, but had his face buried in Matt's arm.

"What was that?"

"Um, I think we'll go try to find a vending machine with some chocolate bars, right Mells?" Mello nodded. "Great, cool, bye Near!" And the two ran out the door.

"What was that?" Near asked for the third time, mostly to himself. Then there were loud, angry sounding footsteps, and an angry sounding knock on the door. Near got up, walked to the door, and said "If it's Beyond, then I'm not letting you back in."

"_What? Beyond what? Is that really his name? That's kind of sad. I wouldn't name my child Beyond. Maybe 'God King Ruler Jr.,' but that's more normal than 'Beyond.' Unless his last name is 'Limit,' and his middle name is 'the.'" _The voice sounded male.

"_Like you is one to speak, _Light_. Yes, real normal name,"_ said a more feminine voice to the first one. This one's English wasn't as good.

Near looked through the peep hole, and saw that there was a teenaged male and a young girl. He silently congratulated himself on guessing their genders correctly, then was about to tall them to go away since he didn't know who they were, when suddenly he heard someone screaming "TEENAGE DREAMS IN A TEENAGE CIRCUS, RUNNING AROUND LIKE A CLOWN ON PURPOSE, WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT THE FAMILY YOU COME FROM, NO GIVING UP WHEN YOU'RE YOUNG AND YOU WANT SOME!" Mello skipped into view in the peephole, and Matt chased after him, screaming, "YOU HAVE NO FAMILY FOR US TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT!" Mello paused, turned around, and glared at him. It was then that they seemed to notice the strangers in front of their door.

"Well howdy," Matt said, trying to make a western accent.

"What accent is that supposed to be?" the one the girl had called 'Light' asked.

"An American one."

"It's awful."

"Not as bad as Mells', though, because his actual accent is a mix of Russian and English. He sounds funny," and for that Matt got a slap upside the head from a temperamental blonde.

"Just, talk how you normally do. I mean, really, I'm Japanese and my accent is better than yours. Hell, Sayu's is better than yours, and hers is bad." The girl gave him a death glare for this.

"Wow, you're Japanese? The only language I can speak is English, but Mello can also speak Russian," Matt said in his usual English accent.

"дурак," Mello said, glaring at them.

"Yes, my school has been teaching English since kindergarten, so I speak it fairly well. Sayu, too, but not _as well_ as I do, thank you very much."

Near slowly opened the door a crack. "Konbanwa, watashi wa Near desu. Sayonara," Near mumbled, then, "Mello, Matt, please come back inside."

"No no!" the boy exclaimed. It was easier to see through the crack than through the peephole, and Near noticed more of the boy's features. He had brown hair, and was tall for someone of Asian descent. "There was a reason we came," the boy continued. Near couldn't help but notice the way Matt was watching the older boy's mouth intensely, trying to figure out how to get the accent as close as possible. "We would like to ask you to keep the noise down."

"What noise?" Near asked.

"Oh, the _Bathroom Incident_," Matt said, and Mello grew pale.

"You never told me what hap-"

"It doesn't matter," Mello said quickly. It was then that L showed back up, with a lollipop in his mouth, and a bag of colourful candies in the other.

"Who are you?" L asked simply.

"Yagami Light. Who are you?"

"Oh, you're Japanese?"

"Hai."

"Watashi wa Ryuzaki desu."

Light nodded his approval.

"What a sheet was Matt desk," Matt tried.

"That means nothing," Light stated.

"Well, should I ask what you are doing here, or…." L started. He waited a moment, and when Light just stared at him, confused, the older boy made a hand gesture that said 'tell me why you're here.'

"Oh, um, well, there was a loud noise, and a lot of screaming, and we would like it if it would stop," Sayu nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about my nephews. You know how family is. I'll be seeing you around then," and with that L pushed the other two boys through the door Near was hiding behind. Right before the door closed, he overheard two maids talking.

"What's wrong with room 1313?"

"Nothing! That's the problem! It's _too_ clean! There aren't even any fingerprints anywhere!"

* * *

><p><em>Second Author's Note: I guess this means Beyond's up to something ^.- Or maybe he just got bored and decided to clean. Or maybe the cleaning staff is using new cleaning stuffs that work wonders. We might never know (because I might forget to add it in before I write the last chapter...Honestly, I don't even know how many chapters this has left...Maybe three? Something like that.)<em>

_Idea for them to run into Light supplied by **PandasWithDeathNotes**, because she is amazing._

_ If I messed up on any of the Russian/Japanese, then tell me, please, and I'll fix it._

_Now my mother is going to kill me for being on the computer right now, so I'll try to make this fast:_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I swear, you'll be my favoritest person for the rest of forever if you do! Just help me by telling me how to fix my writing, PLEASE! I'm begging you! Like an annoying puppy! Also, if there's anything you think would be cool to happen in this story, then tell me. Two people already gave me ideas for future chapters. So, yays! I'll credit them as in the author's notes as I use their ideas (as I did with PandasWithDeathNotes for her idea of having them run into somebody. BTW, Raito will probably be showing up more ^.- [yes, I DID call him Light in this chapter. Aren't ya proud of me ^.^])_


	6. A Short Chpter With No Good Title

_Author's Note: *giggles nervously* Um...So...It's a bit late ^.^' And it's kinda short ^.^' BUT! I kinda have an excuse. First of all, for the past two weeks I've been working at camps with kids. Not making it so easy to write about them, lol, because at the first camp they killed my phone, and now I'm using my mum's old phone (same type as the phone I was using before, though, so it's all good. Yeah, the phone's about five years old, but it still works, so who cares? My ipod's even older, but at least I have one, so I'm happy ^.^), So, anywho, yeah, not too happy with little kids, and when I first wrote this chapter I accidentally killed Near. I actually like Near But, no worries, I fixed it, and in this version he's still alive ^.^ Also, my account wasn't being nice yesterday, so I actually had this done, but couldn't upload it . _

* * *

><p>Mello and Matt were relieved that L hadn't asked what had caused so much noise that the people in the room next to them had complained, but were slightly freaked out by the lecture L was giving them about how they could all get killed if someone found out who they really were. He ended his little speech with "and the likelihood of them killing us if they knew I was L is a whole .2%, and that's much more than I like." The two boys exchanged confused looks, but didn't say anything.<p>

"Well, with that known, I must go expel the digested contents of my stomach." Near crinkled his nose in disgust, and L, noticing, continued with "because it is a normal human function, and everyone does it, so there should be no shame."

"Doesn't mean ya have to be so blunt, man," Matt complained. That was when the realization hit them, and Matt and Mello both stood up and pushed L back onto one of the beds.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sure you're tired, and want some sleep. You can use the bathroom when we get to Disneyland tomorrow. Really, sleep," Mello tried.

"I really must use the-"

"I doubt it was properly disinfected by the cleaning crew, Mells and I will go make sure there aren't any nasty germs," Matt intersected.

L pushed them both off him, and walked cautiously toward the bathroom. When he opened the door, he gasped, an action that L didn't do, as he was usually able to predict things. Too bad he couldn't quite predict what had happened in The Bathroom Incident.

L was staring at the two boys as they sat on the bed staring at the ground in shame.

"What have you to say for yourselves?" L asked.

"Um," Matt mumbled.

"Well…." Mello said.

"Actually, L, you see, you were the genius who left Near in charge." Beyond suddenly appeared behind L.

Mello shrieked.

"Oh, hey B-Man, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, little man."

Mello looked momentarily shocked. "Since when did you and Fluffy get all buddy-buddy?" he questioned.

"Oh, you know, a while ago," Matt said, going back to his video game. L seemed to have given up on punishing the boys, seeing as he couldn't think of any particularly good punishments.

"So, what'd the kiddies do?" B asked, having missed the past conversation. Near pointed a pale finger towards the bathroom, and Beyond walked over, opening the door a crack. He peered in, then gave the boys who were responsible for it a shocked expression. "How did you even-I mean-really? How, just how?"

"You've confused B. That's impressive," said Near, looking up through the blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Oh can it, sheep."

"Mells, you could, at the very least, _try_ not to start a fight with him. You know L will side with him, so it's no use." L didn't respond, just glared at Matt for the comment.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I want food," Mello complained after a minute.

"Yeah, me too," Matt agreed.

L tossed them a bag of candies, then gave one to Near. He offered one to B, but the boy just shook his head.

"Fluffy doesn't eat anything but blood," Mello said in awe, a piece of chocolate half in his mouth. B smirked.

"That, or maybe I eat actual food." He reached into the suit case he had brought with him, sorted through all of the clothes until he got to the bottom, opened up the fake bottom of the case, and pulled out one of the many jars of strawberry jam from it. He opened it, and made a happy 'squeak' as he shoveled some of the red substance into his mouth.

"Did he just squeak?" Mello asked, still in awe.

"I have places to go to now, if you wouldn't mind," he said, getting up and taking his jar of jam with him as he left their room.

Near yawned.

"Tired?," Matt asked. Near responded with a small nod of his fluffy white head. "L, we should probably be going to sleep. At least, Near should."

"NO!" Mello screeched. Near put his hand over his ears. "I won't go to sleep this early! It's only-" his eyes searched the room until resting on the clock on one of the bedside table."It's only 1:30!"

"Most young children have to go to bed at ten," L pointed out. "So, you'll all be going to bed now."

Mello instinctively shouted "I'm sharing a bed with Matt! I don't want any of your guys' creepy germs!"

"Aw, well that's too bad, I was going to have you share a bed with B. This ruins it," L said sarcastically.

"Not Fluffy!" Mello screeched. (It was becoming a habit, and now Near didn't even want to take his hands back off his ears.) Matt pushed Mello into the bathroom, telling him to change and brush his teeth. Mello banged on the door, frightened of being left alone in _that_ bathroom, but gave up his protest after a few moments.

Matt walked back to the bed closest to the window, falling back onto it, and putting his hands over his face. Near stared at him, slowly removing his hands from the side of his head.

Matt was playing his DS when Mello walked back out looking rather grumpy. "I hate that bathroom," he muttered under his breath as Matt walked into it with his clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

As big as his fear of germs was, Near fell asleep right where he was on the floor without being able to stay awake long enough to brush his teeth or change.

* * *

><p><em> Author's Note Number Two: So...yeah, I told you it'd be short . I'll try to have it up on time next week (lol, that's what he said! ^.^)<em>

_ NOW!, you must review. Please? Pwetty-pwease? Gah, I hate typing like that . But, seriously, please? I will love you even more if you tell me how to fix my awful writing (and don't bother saying to work on spelling, because I'm in the process of trying to fix that already ^.^)_


	7. Bonus Chapter 1: Security is Fun!

_Author's Note: Um...*giggles* It's been a while, eh? ^.^' I haven't really written anything for a long time...The other story I've been updating I wrote a year ago, and have just been posting already written chapters, but I'm going to try to put new chapters for this one more often. But, I know, I'm terrible for not updating very often._

_ So, this is what I'm calling a "Bonus Chapter." I have ideas for a few more, too. They're just because I got ideas for things I couldn't figure out how to really make flow in an actual chapter. It's about as long as a regular chapter, though, at least, this one is. It goes before chapter two (I think), and I wanted to write it because I went through security when going to Canada, and just thought it was extreamly funny. No, I didn't have to go through the full-body scanner or get a pat-down (YAYS! I didn't do anything suspicious!). I probably got a lot of the security terms and procedures wrong, but whatever! Who cares, honestly? If you do, then I'm sorry..._

_ I still don't own Death Note_

* * *

><p>Watari stopped the car in front of the big airport. They had no luggage, as it was being shipped specially by Watari so that no items would be lost. Beyond slipped out of the car, and Mello quickly pushed his seat down to climb over it to get to the door. Matt, who had been next to Mello in the back seat, followed in a less ecstatic manner. Near just stared out of his window from the second row, having no real reason to get up. L had made sure that there was at least one empty seat between each kid, which, of course, worked for the second but not third row. Near was more than obliged to stay away from Beyond, but Mello had pulled Matt into the seat next to him the moment L turned around. This meant lots of screaming from the back seat. L never liked screaming children, and never would.<p>

"Come on, Sheep!" Mello yelled, attempting to drag the smaller boy out of the car. He was just starting to wonder why this method wasn't working when Matt walking up behind him and unfastened Near's seatbelt, sending him tumbling to the ground. The gamer helped Near to his feat, while Mello fumed about "helping the enemy."

L had grabbed Beyond's arm, trying hard not to lose track of him. "Our plane leaves in exactly 30 point 25 minutes. Now, I want to make sure that you won't give security a reason to take up our time, is that clear?" he gave a glance to Beyond for emphasis.

"It's creepy that you say that in such a calm way, especially when we know Beyond has at least a few weapons," Mello pointed out.

When they finally found their way to the long security line, Mello blurted out "I have to pee. Like, now. Like, bad. Like, really."

"Learn to hold it," Beyond said. Mello shook his head. "Then learn to pee in your pants," he tried again with a nasty grin.

"Eww, Beyond, you're so gross! Yuck!" Mello whined.

"There's a bathroom over there, be back before we get to the front of the line." Mello ran as fast as he could in the direction L was pointing.

They silently waited, moving forward in line every once in a while, and when they started to get near the front Matt made an "umff" sound and fell over. Sitting at his feet was a certain blonde, who smiled and said "and he's safe! With an epic slide!" before noticing that he knocked over Matt. "Matty! Get off the floor!" he commanded while he himself was still sitting there. After a few more minutes they were in the front of the line.

"Why'd we have to wait so long?" Mello asked.

"Just take off your shoes and belts and put them in the buckets. _Don't_ give them any reason to come talk to me," L said, ignoring the question.

"Okay, wait, what's that big box thingy?" Mello asked.

"They can see _everything_ when you step into it. Nothing is privet anymore, and you're exposed and left to the mercy of the person monitoring the screen," Beyond said.

"B-man, stop trying to scare Little Yellow," Matt interjected.

"Oh, but it's true," Beyond replied.

"When did I become 'Little Yellow'?" Mello asked.

"Mello's name rhymes with yellow, and he has yellow hair…."

"Yeah, no duh, Near, I didn't ask _why_ I became it, I asked _when_."

Near looked rejected.

"Aww, Near-man, don't be all depress-o. It's depressing."

L was soon putting his shoes in a tub to go through security. Beyond was pushed into another line to go through, Near quickly followed after L, and Mello grabbed Matt's hand when the security officer directed him to go to the line Beyond was in. The man working the entrance to security looked like he was about to try to separate them, but decided not to.

"B-Beyond, are you going to start any trouble?" Mello asked, hiding behind Matt when the older boy turned around to face him.

"Probably not, because you two would get me caught."

"Hey, B-man, you don't trust me?"

"Well, okay, _Mello_ would get me caught." Mello frowned when hearing this, and decided to ignore Beyond for as long as he could remember to.

Beyond went through security without setting any of the alarms off, and Mello pushed Matt in front of himself so that he would go before him. Matt, too, went through without incident. It was when Mello went through that you'd think all hell had broken loose, as all the alarms went off.

"Excuse me, sir, but you'll have to go through the full-body scanner," the lady standing next to the alarm said to him.

Mello remembered what Beyond had said, and his face turned red. "Um, isn't there some constitutional right that says I don't have to?"

"Mello! You can opt for a pat-down instead!" Beyond yelled from across security.

"Um, okay, then I'll do that," Mello told the lady.

"Okay, let me find you a male security officer, and is your daddy or mommy here?"

"My, uh, Ryuzaki is here…." Mello said, not quite sure what to tell the lady.

"And what's your relationship to your 'Ryuzaki'?" The female officer asked, flagging down a male one.

"He's, uh-"

"I'm his uncle," L said, walking up to Mello.

"Okay, well I'm going to have to give him a pat-down," said the male officer, taking Mello to a separate part of the security area with more room. As Mello heard the man talking to L, he noticed Near was being lead to where he was standing by another officer.

"Oh, yes, Nate is also with me, he's my other nefew," L explained.

"Okay, well we'll have to check them both since they both set off security," the officer checking Mello said.

"So, both Nathan Jeevas and Mihael River?" The officer asked. L nodded. Mello and Near both looked _very _confused, but L didn't say anything, so they ignored it for the moment, too.

Mello closed his eyes and the officer pat down his legs and arms, and Near just waited for it to be over, grabbing Mello's hand at one point.

"Okay, they're clean," one officer said to the other, and they left.

"Um, Ryuzaki, about the whole names thing…." Mello trailed off.

"Your last name isn't River," Near pointed out.

"And yours isn't Jeevas! No, Jeevas is, never mind."

"I switched all your last names for your passports so that you wouldn't reveal your real ones. I didn't expect they would give it away, but apparently they did. But Mello, how do you know Matt's real last name?"

"Um, no reason…." Mello said, knowing that they weren't supposed to have told each other their last names.

They caught up to Matt and Beyond who were sitting on a bench right outside of the security area.

"You two trying to bring bombs on the plane? You could really use some tips from me," B said.

"Shut up! We weren't trying to do anything bad!" Mello screamed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: Now that you've read, please review ^.^ if anyone still reads this anymore...<em>


	8. Bonus Chapter 2: The Bathroom Incident

_Auther's Note: LOL! I uploaded this, then remembered that I forgot to edit it! So I deleated it, and am editing! Yays! Okay, anywho, I know, crazy, I've uploaded two chapters for this in one day! I'm, like, insanely proud of myself! Of course, I got ahead of myself, and forgot to edit, but I am now, so who cares? Anywho, I might not upload anything next Saturday, but oh well. This chapter is really short, anyways. And I just realized I spelt "Bonus" with two o's...I'll fix that...Unless you think "Boonus" could catch on...Which I doubt it will. Okay, I'll admitt I'm procrastingating on having you read this because I felt special being the only one to know what happened in The Bathroom Incident, and am thinking of not uploading this after all...But, I think I'll be nice, so there ya go._

_I swaer I own, like, nothing. I also swear I spelt swear wrong. YAYS!_

* * *

><p>Matt was dragged into the bathroom and Mello quickly slammed the door behind him, retreating into a cabinet under the sink.<p>

"Mello, get out here," Matt said in his best "I'm in charge so listen to me" kind of voice.

"No," Mello responded.

"Please, please," Matt said, reverting to begging.

"Nuh-uh," Mello said.

"Mello, you're acting like a child."

"I _am_ a child."

"Since when were you not offended by being called a child?"

"It won't win you the argument."

Matt sighed. "Okay, well, you should act your brain age. And you're much smarter than a child, so don't act like one."

"I don't care," Mello huffed.

"I think you're just P.M.."

Matt could feel Mello's glare from the other side of the cabinet door.

"Fine!" Mello yelled, then realized he had a secret weapon.

"Is that….Matt?...Do I smell chocolate?" Mello asked.

"Don't know, Mells, do you?" Matt responded, waving the unwrapped chocolate bar in front of the cabinet.

"Will you give it to me if I come out?" Mello tried.

"Nope."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Mello screamed, throwing the cabinet door open and snatching the chocolate from his friend.

"Damn, Mello," Matt said, staring at the cabinet.

"Wha-oh, yeah, damn," Mello said, noticing the door ripped off its hinges.

"And, for that, you get no chocolate," Matt said, taking the chocolate back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mello screamed, trying to jump on the redhead. Luckily for Matt, he stepped to his left right in time, as the chocoholic crashed right into the shower behind him.

"M-Mello?" Matt said. It was hard to see the blonde, being that he had taken down the shower curtain and shower curtain rod with him. Matt knew he was still conscious, though, because he could hear him screaming profanities that would have sent Near into a hissy-fit.

As Matt pulled the curtain off the other boy, he noticed that some of the tiles had even fallen off the walls of the shower, and he quickly pulled Mello from the rubble.

"Did any of the tiles hit you? Hear, sit on the counter and tell me what year it is," Matt said, helping the blonde up next to the sink.

"I think I'm fine," Mello said, but was proven clearly wrong when he misjudged how far away his head was from the mirror behind him, and accidentally slammed his head against it. "Ow," he said, grabbing the back of his head.

"Mello!" Matt screamed, and pulled him off the counter and onto the ground right as the mirror shattered and sent sharp shards flying.

"Oops," Mello said, still rubbing his head.

"I think we should go now…." Matt was offering Mello his hand to help him up again.

"Wait, Matty?" Mello said in his best pleading voice, tears filling his eyes.

"What?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I think they'll find out one way or another."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: Good enough to handle waiting for me to edit? I thought not. <em>

_But could you handle the shortness? Lol, please review, it would make me happy ^.^ And when I'm happy I'm more likely to write more ^.^ Or never write again, if that's what you want ^.^_

_ (BTW, as of the first Bonus Chapter, this fic has over 10,000 words. Most of those words are probably on Author's Notes, lol!)_


	9. WBDA is Back, Baby!

Wammy's Disneyland Adventure Chapter 6-Good? Morning.

_Author's Note: Hey, baby, I'm back ;) That sounded very flirtatious...Anywho!, Rye's not dead! How crazy is that? Yup, still alive, still trying to keep this fic alive. Life has been crazy, and I have tons of excuses that mean nothing. But...to make up for it...You should check out the song "Ladder in My Tights." It's the best song ever. So, there, I gave you a good song to look up. And if you already know that song, then, well, go watch Doctor Who. There, a song **and** a show to watch. And, if you already know both of those, then, well, will you marry me? Fellow Doctor Who nerds make me happy and remind me that I'm not the only one XD Wow, from flirting to a proposal...Blame the sugar from the lolipop that I just stuck in my mouth right now to have something to place the blame on._

_Anywho, this is all very off topic. So, here's a new chapter. It took months to write, yet is so short. Kind of sad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anything. At all. Ever. Dead-serious, my little kittens._

* * *

><p>Matt's eyes slowly flickered open, and, as he began to regain consciousness, he noticed blue eyes staring back at him, and heard a familiar voice screaming at him to wake up. He grunted, rolled over onto his other side, and fell back asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Mello gave up on trying to wake Matt up, and moved on to shaking Near who was still sleeping on the floor.<p>

"Sheep! Sheep sheep sheep sheep! Up up up up! Now now now now!" Near's eyes flew open and he instinctively backed away. As he was backing up, he ran right into B who had crouched onto the floor next to him.

"Shh, it's just Mello, jeez," the older boy said, stroking Near's head.

"Okay, well, Near, if Fluffy kills you then that's fine by me," Mello said, getting up as Near realized who was behind him and began to squirm away. "Hey, Fluffy, where'd Ryuzaki go?"

"He left."

"Where'd he go?"

"Not sure."

"When'd he go?"

"I don't think you can combine those words…."

"YES I CAN AND I JUST DID!" Mello screeched, crossing his arms and leaving the room to go sit in the hall.

"He gone?" Matt asked, sitting up groggily.

"Yeah, why'd he leave you alone so easily?" Near asked.

"He made the mistake of trying to wake me up once when I was having a bad dream. I accidentally socked him. He learned not to bug me too much in my sleep."

B chuckled softly at the thought of Matt hitting the blond.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mello marched back in clinging onto L's arm and going on about how abandoned he felt. When he noticed that the red-head was awake, he ran over to the bed, jumped onto it, and hugged the other boy. Matt didn't hug back, but didn't seem to reject him either.<p>

"So, what time is it anyways?" Near finally asked.

"Five in the morning," L said unfazed.

"Five in the morning," Matt repeated, slowly pushing Mello away from him and glaring at just about every other person in the room. "Why am I awake at five in the morning? That means I didn't even get _five hours of sleep!_"

"Oh hush, it's not like you get any more than three hours of sleep on other nights either," Mello replied.

"Yes, but that's because I'm playing video games, not dealing with _this!" _Matt waved his arms around.

"The air? The room? You don't like hotels, that's it!" Mello said, giggling. "I love charades!" Matt just kept glaring as Mello went on. "Anyways, Ryuzaki woke me up when he shut the door behind him, so it's not like it's my fault that I got bored and wanted some company."

Matt turned his glare to B. "And why are _you_ up so early?"

"The blond one was yelling at you, and it woke me up. Then he scared the sheep, and the poor kid looked on the brink of wetting himself."

"I was _not _going to wet myself," Near said, standing up and brushing off his shirt, as if the action could help regain his dignity. "And since I've already been woken up, I think I'm going to go get dressed."

"Good, because we're leaving soon," said Mello with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Mello was sitting on the counter of the bathroom in the lobby of the hotel, fixing his hair as Matt brushed his teeth.<p>

"You know, it's not that bad in there," the gamer said around a mouthful of tooth paste.

Mello momentarily stopped tending to his hair and looked Matt's reflection in the mirror in the eyes. "Mail, I think we opened up a black hole in that bathroom."

"Ah, using my first name, Mi, that must be serious," he replied, spitting into the sink.

"It's so unfair that you can shorten my name but I can't give _you_ a nickname," Mello whined.

"It wouldn't fit for me to have a nickname."

"Yes it would," Mello said, going quiet for a moment.

"Ya know, it's a real shame that the only time you shut up is when you're devising some evil plan." For that, he received a playful shove.

"What about 'My?'"

"Awesome. We can both have names that mean 'I.' We can call ourselves the Conceited Twins, talking about ourselves so much."

Mello ignored his friend's eye roll. "We're twins?"

"Well, as close as brothers, and there's not _that_ much of an age difference, so why not?"

"Okay!" Mello shouted, giggling again.

"I just meant it as I joke, I didn't mean-"

"Come on, let's go!"

And before he could finish his original sentence, Matt found himself being dragged out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: I love writting little Matt and little Mello. They make me happy. You know what else makes me happy?: Reviews. Really. <em>

_So, sorry that that was so short. It's what happens when I just start writting with no idea where I'm going with things. (Well, actually, that's how I usually write...All or nothing...My class essays are always fun. Either fail epically or pass with flying colours. Fun to place bets on which it'll be.)_

_I feel like I'm forgetting something...If I'm forgetting something then I'm sorry...Anywho, thanks for reading, my little kittens (why is this the new term of affection from me? Kittens, pandas...It was 'fishy' for a few years, which was even weirder, going around calling people 'fishy.')_


	10. Cabs!

_Author's Note: I HAVE AN EXCUSE! Seriously. I mean it this time. I recently moved, and the house didn't have internet, which was problematic, then when we finally got internet my computer also got a virus, which was even more problematic. And then nobody trusted me to fix it, even though I know how to take care of my baby better then they do! So I responded to P.M.s and such from my new phone (which is awesome and gets internet!), but couldn't post anything. Anywho, so, here's a chapter. Sorry it's not as random as usual, it was going to be really angsty, but then I got bored of the whole angst thing and now it's just the way it is. C'est la vie! (Also, fun fact: As I was writting this chapter, my street was being surrounded by police. The druggie next door called them because she thought someone was stalking her, and because the people next door have a brother in the police, well...things were over dramitized, so I got to see a real police shooter, and had no idea what was going on! God I love this neighborhood!)_

_Let's do one of these form thingies, because I love them and haven't done one in a while:  
>Warnings: ...None... Pairings: ...None... Disclaimer: I own none. I mean nothing. Well...I own Travis...He's my slave. I force him to make me sandwiches, because I find it ammusing. Back to the dungeon, Travis! (I will never be able to take people named Travis seriously...Unless you're named Travis, in which case, I think I love you even more! [I always have to say something creepy, don't I?])<em>

* * *

><p>The cab driver tried to keep his eyes on the road as the carful of screaming kids begged for a car accident.<p>

"Mr. Cabdriver Man, could you just stop the car, I want to walk, these people scare me, just let me out, please," the pale one asked. Well, thinking back, they were _all _awfully pale. Well, the one asking looked the palest, but that might have just been because his skin matched his snowy hair. The man decided to call him 'Snow White.'

"Me too, kid, me too," he responded.

"Near! You love us! You know you do!" The blond one shouted. He would be Princess, because, lord knows, he acted like one.

"Please, Mr. Cabdriver, pllllease, I don't know these people, I swear, it's your legal responsibility to turn in a kidnapped child," Snow White continued.

"L has proof that he knows us! Our dorm rooms are even right next to each other, you dumb shit! You should remember, because you're always banging your little girly firsts against the wall because you think Matt's games are too 'loud!'," Princess continued. Dorm rooms? Maybe he meant bedrooms. And who was he to call the other kid "girly?"

"Is the 'Elle' the man who left you all with me for this ride?"

"No," the redhead spoke up for the first time, not taking his eyes off his hand-held video game. "The guy who left us with you is our uncle. Elle's our aunt. She's meeting us there. We live with her."

"All of you in one house? Sounds crowded." Maybe it's really an insane asylum?

"No," Princess piped up. "She has a _huge _mansion."

"That's one way to put it," Snow White muttered under his breath. "More like a huge prison."

"What's that supposed to mean?," Princess said, his face turning red.

"So, you're all brothers? Crazy family genes, eh?" The cabdriver said, looking quickly down at the road before turning his attention back to the rear-view mirror. Things in the back seat were much more interesting.

"Yeah, would you believe that Matt and I are _twins_," Princess asked, pulling the redhead closer to him and ruffling his hair. "I mean, he's a ginger, and all." The redhead rolled his eyes, and the cabdriver decided that he liked this kid. He'd trade any of his sons for one this mellow anytime. Maybe he should call him "Mellow."

"That's….nice."

"Mr. Cabdriver, what's your name?" Princess asked.

"Dude, don't ask that, it's personal," Mellow responded.

"It's fine, Mellow one, my name's Travis."

"Hey, how'd you know my name? Do you work for L, or something?" Princess asked.

"Princess, what are you talking about?"

Mellow rolled his eyes. "He was talking to me, idiot. He gave us all names because he doesn't know ours, 'k, _Princess_."

"Oh. Wait, why are _you_ 'Mello?'"

"Because he's calm compared to you, and the pale one already had a name," Travis replied. These kids were seeming to get more and more insane. 'Mellow?' Was that the kid's _actual _name? And he could have sworn he called Snow White _Near _earlier.

"What's 'pale one's' name?" Snow White asked.

"You're Snow White."

"Oh," Snow White said under his breath.

"Snow White! That's amazing!" Princess screamed over his own laughter. Mellow hit him in the back of the head.

"You're one to talk, Princess," he said as Princess rubbed the back of his head.

"You're mean."

"So are you."

"So, what are your _real _names then?" Travis asked.

Princess paled. "Our _real _names?"

The redhead rolled his eyes again. "Princess is Mello, Snow White is Near, and I'm Matt."

"The only normal one of the group, huh? Where are you guys from? Mars?"

"Snow White might be," Princess said with a smirk.

"England," the redhead responded.

"Ah, I hear that place is wonderful, but I'm not one for travel. I should have guessed from your accent, but, well, Princess and Snow White have different accents, so I got messed up."

"I've lived with Aunt Elle in England my whole life, where as Near lived in America until he was four, giving him the American accent, and Mel's from Russia."

"Oh. But I thought you were twins?"

"We are," 'Matt' deadpanned, making it obvious that the conversation was over.

"Well, anyways, we're here. Do you want me to wait with you until you find your aunt?" Travis asked. Something about the kids made him feel like they needed to be protected, especially that Matt one. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed….Travis searched his brain for the right words. 'Tired of life itself?' 'In over his head?' 'The only sane one in a group of basket cases?'

"No, we got it, thanks," Matt said, handing him a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change. Thanks for the ride." He shoved Princess in the arm, motioning for him to get out so that he could, being that he was in the middle seat to keep the other two from killing each other.

"Good luck, kid," Travis muttered to him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Isn't Travis sweet? You just wanna hug him, I know it. I raised him to be like that. So anywho, I'm so sorry that this was so late, seriously. (I feel like saying 'seriously' made it less serious...Oops...) I have finals this week. Yay -.- Just thought I'd throw that out there.<em>

_ So, you should leave a review now. It'll make you Larger Than Life. (I've had that song stuck in my head all day .) Oh, and I might be changing my username, because it doesn't really suit me anymore, but if I do change it then it'll still have my name (Ryanne) in it. better yet, put me on author's alert and you won't have to worry about it!_

_ So, once again, sorry this chapter sucks. I'll put less thought (but not less effort) into the next one, and hopefully it'll come out random and funnier than this one. _

_Have a nice day! (I now feel like a grocery bag, because those always say that...)_


	11. Because You Know You Love Travis

_Warnings: Swearing still happens. A lot in this chapter. And will probably be happening a lot in my author's notes. And this is also a pretty angsty chapter. (I felt like I needed a warning for that.)_

_Author's Note: Update! So, it's short. Any, my god, THE ANGST! Gah, my eyes, they burn! Such a lack of comedy! Okay, so, I guess I was in a weird mood, and this chapter happened. Yeah. And it's so damn angsty. Anywho, I was stressed, and when I'm stressed then shit happenes. Yeah. So, this was some of the shit that happened. Yeah. I feel like ending everything with 'yeah.' Yeah. Also, I was working on another fan fic for one of my friends for her birthday, and, well, her birthday was two weeks ago and I'm still working on that (which is why this is so short). And I have no idea why I did this to Travis, but it happened, so yeah. (I really have to find a better word then 'yeah.')_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything/one but Travis. He is **mine**. He 's currently sewing me a new plaid shirt. Because I never have enough of those._

_ So here ya go (and sorry in advance...):_

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name's Travis, I'll be providing your entertainment this evening," Travis said with a smirk. He loved making that joke. Sadly, the two individuals in the back didn't seem to love it as much. He called people "individuals" when he didn't know what else to call them and still sound polite.<p>

One of the individuals was just a teenager, but looked kind of scary. What was the word those kids used now? Goth? Emo? Travis gave up thinking about it, because it didn't really matter to him. Maybe the boy was just unfortunate enough to be born with extremely pale skin, black swishy hair, and a dark fashion sense. Who was he to judge? And the father, _oh lord_, that man was definitely weird. He also had black hair, but it looked greasy, and the area under his eyes reminded Travis of his shopping cart when his kids would come with him to Wal-Mart: Both had over-sized bags. Of course, his were of chips, which he was now craving. Especially the sour crème and onion ones. Those were _good_.

"Disneyland, thanks," the father said. Travis frowned.

"He means, 'Sir, would you please escort us to Disneyland in this fine vehicle.' Hell, he could have just said 'could ya take us to Disneyland,' and it still would have sounded a million times better," the son said.

"Since when did you speak so formally, B?" The father asked.

"If you spent more time with us then you'd learn a lot." _Maybe the parents are divorced?_, Travis thought.

"I do apologize for that, really. You know I have other business to attend to, though." _'Other business?' He treats his kid(s?) like business? What a douche. _Travis' mind was now on his own kids. Did they think he treated them like so much business? What were their names again?….What was his name again?….Maybe he should lay off the alcohol for a while. But he didn't drink. Nor did he do drugs. Maybe he did drink. He really couldn't remember. All he could remember was a flash of red, yellow, and white, and feeling sad, and like he was in two places at once. He should probably see a doctor later. But, as quick as it had started, it faded away, and he even forgot all about his forgetfulness.

The two in the back had been switching between languages for a while, but Travis could understand them anyways. He wasn't sure how, but he could.

"They'll be fine until we get there," the father said.

"What if they're not? _You're _responsible for them, if they die then it's on you."

"Why do you hold concern for it all of a sudden?

"Because I'm not _you_, I'm _human_, so, call me crazy, but I don't want the people I grew up with to be found dead in a ditch somewhere."

"And the girl I found the room over?"

"She's different, she practically asked for it."

"She only tried 'flirting' a little, and wound up locked in a wardrobe all bloody and screaming."

"Well, it's not like she's dead. And it's all good now anyways."

"Thanks to _my _money."

"Don't act like some hero, you have more money then you could ever handle."

"Evidentially." And with that he raised an eyebrow. _Wait…._Travis squinted at the rear-view mirror. Did the man even have eyebrows? That's a first. The cab driver had seen some crazy people before, but none without eyebrows. Some with drawn on eyebrows, but fake is better than nothing. Except if "fake" means stuffing a bra. That's just not fair. Travis thought he remembered being disappointed when his first girlfriend did that, but, at the same time, he couldn't really remember anything too well at the moment. What was his name again?

The two kept bickering, then Travis' ears perked up from a familiar name.

"Just because Matt's in charge doesn't mean shit! He's still just a kid, you know!"

"I didn't raise you to use that kind of language."

"You didn't raise me at all! Not me, not Mello, not Matt. Hell, everyone knows Near's your favorite, and you barley raised him! Do you even know what his favorite colour is?"

"That's easy, white. It's pure, just like how he likes things."

"Not at all. Blue. His favorite colour is blue, because it reminds him of the ocean, where his parents fucking drowned. That's just fucked up, don't you think? That a kid has those thoughts. And it's because he doesn't know what to think, because he doesn't have _anyone_."

"He has you."

And the cab went silent.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: So, I feel really calm right now, which is freaking me out a bit. I feel like I haven't said anything to creep you guys out yet, which is also freaking me out a bit because I always some something creepy. <em>

_ Anywho, yeah, I'm starting to think Travis is a god. (If you're religious and easily offended then ignore that statement.)_

_ So, you know what to do: Leave a review. (Dude, I rhymed O.O) I will love you forever and ever!_

_ Right, I remembered what I was going to say: So, I've come to realize that there are people who have read this fic from the begining and are still reading it, and I'd like to tell you how awesome I think that it. So: I think it's awesome. But, seriously, I love it, you're all so cool, and amazing, and I love new readers, too, but I just want to say thanks for sticking with this for so long, through all the months of not updating, and the typos, and the terriblness. It's nice to come home from a totally stressful day and see that I have a review, because then I get really, really happy. I would marry you all if it was legal (and if I were less crazy and didn't scare all you away anyways O.o I seriously need to be in a relationship, I'm getting creepy O.o) (AND THERE IT IS! My creepy 'God I wish Rye wouldn't be so creepy to me because it ruins the story for me' moment of the day! Or, um, month...Whatever! In anycase: it's there! I now feel acomplished!)_


	12. Let's Break Into Disneyland!

_Author's Note: Miss me? Probably not XD Anywho, LOOK I MADE YOU A CHAPTER! Yeah, it's just for YOU! I typed all of it but the last two paragraphs, like, a month ago, and just forgot that I had done so much with it (I was too lazy to start a new chapter, and didn't realize I just needed to wrap this one up :P). So, have fun with it! (Even if I over-use line-breaks...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note characters or Disneyland, though I do own all the people named Travis. All of them. Even ones outside this fic. (Totally joking. I don't want any legal trouble...)_

_(By the way, I doubt that any of this would actually work in Disneyland. I don't know their security system, I just make this up as I go along.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Beyond stepped out of the cab. L shut the door behind him then rolled down the window and handed him a wallet.

"Huh? Aren't you coming?" Beyond asked.

"No, the reason I took you all here was for business, was it not? So now I must get to said business. Everything you need is in that wallet." The cab driver started making rushing movements to L, hoping to cut the conversation short.

"You can't do this! Tell the kids you'll spend a day with them then just up and leave! It's not fair, I mean, it's not like you're ever there any other times for them!" The older man responded to the rant by rolling up his window and having the cab driver start off towards their destination.

Beyond sighed, his shoulders dropping. He could understand it, though, because if he was in charge then he was bound to the kids, and thus wouldn't have any time to do anything "fun." Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Found Fluffy," Near said, then corrected himself with "I mean Beyond. I found Beyond." He pointed to the tall teenager walking towards them.<p>

"Where's L?" Mello asked.

"Probably doing whatever he came here to do. Anyways, he probably figured that Beyond's 'mommy-instinct' will cause him to take over and so he won't have any time to reap havoc," Matt stated.

Mello turned to him, clearly hurt. "Ryuzaki wouldn't do that."

"It all fits though, doesn't it?"

"Hey, kiddos," Beyond said, walking up to the group.

"See, there's that mommy instinct," Matt pointed out.

"What? Wait, what?" Beyond stuttered.

"You do this. You're insane, but then all of a sudden you're our mother. It's a little creepy, man."

"You're the same way, Matty-kins," Mello said.

"Anyone's mother instincts would strike up around you. A dalek would even feel responsible for you after a while," Matt protested.

"Guys," Near piped up.

"What is it, Snow White?" Mello asked, clearly annoyed to have a conversation about himself interrupted.

"Well, the line to get in seems to be getting long, and, well, none of us are very good with social situations, so…."

"Exactly, littlest one, I already worked that out. It'll be harder with you kids tailing about, but it'll still work," Beyond responded.

"B-man, don't pretend you don't know our names, you've already called us by them," Matt pointed out.

"Wait, Fluffy, what exactly is this 'plan' you have in mind?"

Near didn't say anything. In fact, just the thought of following a plan made up by Beyond Birthday had sent him into shock.

* * *

><p>Beyond looked at the bricks on the wall carefully. They had approached from the back, and between the wall and the park was an electrical fence. "Here," he said, tapping the stones. "You two stay here, got it? Matty-boy, come with me." Matt nodded.<p>

"So….now what?" Mello asked once they left. Instead of answering, Near started playing with his pale fingers. Mello noticed the action. "Hey, Snowy, do you know Slide?" Near shook his head. "It's a hand game, here, let me teach you."

They played until the electrical fence made a shorting-out sound, at which point Mello hoisted Near up to help him get his footing on the brick, before climbing the wall himself. Once there, he helped the younger boy over the not-so-electrical fence.

"So, this is it," Mello said. He turned to Near expecting a response, but the boy was just looking at his surroundings with eyes full of wonder. "Um, Snowy, you do know this is just the garden storage area, right?"

* * *

><p>Matt stood in line behind a girl with tight blonde curls. She was roughly his age. He reached up, grabbed a curl, pulled it down and released. He kept repeating it until she turned around.<p>

"Hey, get your dirty hands off me," she said, stomping her foot.

"You asked for it, curling your hair like that. Someone was bound to pull it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Most people aren't freaks like you. Where are your parents anyways? Did they leave you because you're a little creep?" Matt lost it at this time, throwing her a left-hook. The girl screamed and started crying. The parents called a security guard over.

"She asked for it, she's a little bitch!" Matt tried.

"You little twerp! You're coming with me!" A security guard said.

"No, you filthy pig! Get your dirty hands off you, pedophile!" He screamed, squealing as the man handcuffed him.

Matt was dragged into the park.

"I'm calling your legal guardian, and the cops, and you- hey! Shut up so that I can tell you what's going on!" The man yelled over the boy's screams.

"You're not going to do anything with me, you child molester! Help, someone help! I don't know this man!" Matt shouted as he was directed down a path separate from any of the other park guests.

Soon enough, he was thrown into one of the two chairs in the otherwise empty room. "You'll be here for a while, buddy. I'll need your parents' number."

Matt opened his mouth and the security guard began to reach for his pen, but instead of talking Matt let out a high-pitch scream. "Help! Help!" He repeated.

"Shut up, kid!" The guard yelled, slapping Matt and effectively shutting him up. "Good, now tell me the number so that I can call your parents," he said nervously, and looking slightly guilty.

Matt's lip trembled as he gave the man ten digits.

* * *

><p>"No, he's not my son," Beyond said into his cell phone…."No, no, this is right, I'm Matt's legal guardian. He was given to me after our parents died-"…."Yes, he's my brother-"…."I'm actually not in the park. He's there with his friends and their parents, but I don't know their names. I've met them before, though-"…."No, sorry, and I realize it was irresponsible, but I'm just down the road if you'd like me to come get him-"…."Yes, my name is Johnny Smith-"…."Different father's, so different last names-"…."Yes, I'm very sorry for how he acted. I'll be there in a minute to come get him, don't worry."<p>

Beyond jumped out of the tree he was waiting in, and started walking down the road back towards the park.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Beyond said when he got to the person at the front gate. "My name is Johnny Smith, my-"<p>

"Yes, Mr. Smith, we already know the situation, if you'd just step through this scanner."

B walked through the scanner with a stride. Scanners never picked up on him.

"Right this way, Mr. Smith," a guard said.

"Johnny; please, call me Johnny."

"And you can call me Travis. Your brother's just in the holding area. We have already stuck a deal with the family who accused him, and we won't press charges," Travis said as he walked.

"That's very kind, thank you-"

"But there is one thing. I'm telling you now before emotions run wild, but one of our guards, who is now on unpaid leave, took his job a little too far. Too put it bluntly, Johnny, he slapped your brother. Since we're not pressing charges we'd appreciate it if you'd pay us the same courtesy."

Beyond started laughing. "Yeah, yeah, Matt's a handful. Just between us, did he sock the man back?"

Travis cracked a small smile. "Left a nice shiner, that boy did. I don't know how you put up with him."

"Our parents left us a _lot _of money, if you see where I'm going here."

"Well, Johnny, you're a good kid. Wish I could say the same for your brother, but he has spirit, which comes in handy. I'll leave you here, the guard there will let you through that door and then you tell the person at the front desk that you're here for Matt. Good luck."

And Beyond was alone in front of the door. Well, he wasn't alone _yet_, but he would be in a few seconds.

He turned to the guard at the door. Without hesitation he jammed his thumb into the back of the man's neck, causing him to pass out. Once the man was down, B quickly pulled his uniform over his own clothes. He had to roll it up around the ankles and sleeves, of course, because it was so huge on him. He saw a security camera but didn't worry about it. He walked in the door, and nodded to the lady at the front desk.

"Did you find that Smith kid yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he had some trouble in security so I was told to just bring the kid to him at the front." The lady at the desk nodded and pushed a button behind the desk, unlocking yet another door. Beyond walked through it and found a long corridor filled with doors. "This place is filled with doors," he muttered under his breath.

"Room 13 B," the lady shouted as the door was slowly shutting behind Beyond. He smirked, wondering if it was fait's way of showing him that what he was doing was okay, since it was for the kids.

* * *

><p>"Oh, another guard, jeeze, I feel like you're going to try to recruit me," Matt said, rolling his eyes. Beyond just chuckled lightly and grabbed the boy by his handcuffs.<p>

"I'm surprised they're not colourful and covered in Disney characters. Truth be told, I'm a bit disappointed. Oh well, little man, we gotta get you over to the control room. It's about a five minute walk, and then we're home free."

"Home? What a strange expression to use right now."

Once at the control room, Matt worked his magic. He deleted any trace of the video of B breaking helping himself to the real guard's clothes (or knocking the man out in the first place, for that matter). While he was at it, he found an old video of two boys that looked very much like B and himself leaving the park from a few years back, and inserted it to that day's slot. He had to make a few small changed (the colour of their shirts, and the exact shade of Matt's hair), but he figured no one would read that far into it anyways. Even the security guard probably thought he had just passed out do to heat exestuation or dehydration.

"Presto," Matt said, turning off the electric fence. "And we're in."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: So there you go. A chapter. All for you. Sorry it took so long to make, I had my laptop taken away for a while, and then school started and there's a bunch of stuff with my family so you should leave a review to take my mind off it all, and then I can update faster next time XP<em>

_Love you all!_

_~Rye_


End file.
